Training partners
by Onbet
Summary: When Midoriya wants to do some extra training he ends up training together with Kendo. The two of them quickly become training partners and eventually become good friend, just friends, nothing more right?
1. Training partners

Izuku steadily made his way over to the training hall from the classroom, he had gotten permission to use the training hall to perfect the new technique he developed during his internship with Gran Torino. When he stepped into the training hall he quickly discovered he wasn't the only one there, he noticed class B's representative Itsuka Kendo doing what seemed like some intense training.

She heard the door slam shut and momentarily stopped her training to look over her shoulder at who entered. When she noticed Midoriya she shrunk her hands back to normal size and gave him a small wave.

"You here for training as well?" She asked, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Yea, I have to perfect what I learned at my internship." He responded, smiling at her. He and Kendo were on friendly terms but one could hardly call the two of them friends. They sometimes had some small conversations but other than that they stuck to just politely greeting one another in the halls.

"Ah, did you learn anything new?"

Midoriya broke out into an even bigger smile. "Yes my internship was amazing, I learned a lot from Gran Torino."

"What about your run in with the famous hero killer?" Kendo asked, concern present in her voice.

Midoriya's face turned grim. "Do want an honest or an heroic answer?"

Kendo immediately responded. "Honest, I want to know what's it like coming eye to eye with an actual villain."

"It was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced, both adrenaline, Todoroki and the desire to save Iida made me stand my ground." Midoriya explained, clenching his fists as he talked about his fight with the hero killer.

"Sounds like you had a rough time, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, concern yet again present in her voice.

"I have to be okay. I need to become someone that saves everyone with a smile on his face." Midoriya said, eyes determined.

"I didn't ask if you had to be okay, I asked if you are okay."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Honestly, I was scared out of my mind. How can I be someone that saves everyone with a smile on his face if I get scared fighting a single villain?!" He exclaimed.

"So you really think a pro hero is never scared?" Kendo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you put it like that…" Midoriya quickly shook his head. "Ugh I need some time to think this over."

"If you need someone to talk to you can always come to me, although I imagine you have friends you would rather talk to about your concerns than me." She said, tapping her chin.

The smile slowly reappeared on Midoriya's face. "I really appreciate the offer, thank you Kendo. How was your internship?"

Kendo let out a humourless chuckle. "I'd say it was pretty useless. I appeared in a lot of commercials and I'm sure my popularity went up because of it but I did close to no actual hero work. That's why I asked for permission to train here."

"What are you training yourself in?"

"I'm trying to increase my speed and accuracy but it's kind of hard without something fast to practice on." She explained.

Midoriya tapped his chin in thought. "You could try to capture me."

"Are you sure? Won't you hurt yourself like during the sports festival?" She asked.

Midoriya simply smiled at her as he activated full cowling and quickly bounced along the walls of the training hall. After a full trip through the training hall he skidded to a halt in front of her. "I think I'll be fine now."

Kendo burst out laughing. "In that case, I'll accept your challenge. Let's both do our best to improve."

They trained together for half an hour and Kendo only managed to catch Midoriya once before he called for a quick break. She shrunk her hands down to normal size and flopped down next to him on the floor. "I'm just not fast enough yet, it's no use."

"What about trying to predict my movement?" Midoriya suggested. "It might be better to focus on predicting your enemies movements rather than just increasing your own speed."

"You know what? That might actually work. I'll try it right now." Kendo said, bouncing back to her feet and extending her hand to help Midoriya up.

They trained for another hour and Kendo quickly caught on to Midoriya's movement patterns allowing her to capture him 11 times in total. When they were done they both sat down on the ground to catch their breath.

"Midoriya?"

Midoriya opted for a questioning noise instead of a response while he caught his breath.

"Do you think we could train together more often? I think this was really useful for me." She asked, glancing over at him.

"Yes let's train together more often, It will allow me to practice moving less predictably." He responded, getting to his feet. "Ready to leave? We can walk together until we have to split up."

It turned out they didn't need to split up for a while, they slowly walked next to each other talking about their internships and general school life. Midoriya felt like talking to Kendo was easy, like the two of them had been the best of friends for years instead of going from friendly acquaintances to training partners just a few minutes ago.

"Hey fucking Deku!" A rowdy voice called out to Midoriya while he was in the middle of a conversation with Kendo.

He looked over his shoulder to see Bakugo running up to him. "What the hell was that display today nerd?! Those were my moves!" He paused for a second and took notice of Kendo and his eyes narrowed. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend nerd."

"I'm not his girlfriend but if I was that would be none of your business. Would it kill you to be a little less rude to Midoriya? He just came face to face with the hero killer." Kendo said, looking Bakugo straight in the eyes.

"Yes it would kill me to be nicer! I wish I could have fought the hero killer, instead I was stuck at some useless internship where they tried to change my behaviour! While fucking Deku developed himself yet again I was once again left behind!" Bakugo shouted, clenching his fists.

Kendo was about to respond but Midoriya stopped her. "It's fine Kendo, he's right after all. I did gain a lot of experience in my internship. If there is something I can help you with just ask me Kacchan."

"Like hell I'll ask for your help on anything dumbass. I'll leave you alone with your girlfriend." He shouted before walking off.

Midoriya turned to Kendo with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about that. Kacchan can get a little intense at times."

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Kendo asked.

Midoriya answered without hesitation. "Because I care about him."

The blunt answer surprised Kendo and she decided to drop the matter for now as they approached the point in the road where they would have to split up.

"We're almost going to have to split up, if you give me your phone number I'll text you to decide when we'll have our next training alright?" She said, pulling out her phone.

They exchanged contact information and went on their way. When Midoriya got home he quickly ate some of the leftovers of last night's dinner and sat down in front of the television to watch the limited edition dvd about Crimson Riot he borrowed from Kirishima. When he finished it he decided to let Kirishima know what he thought of it. He mindlessly tapped the spot on his phone where Kirishima's contact normally stood and started writing a whole paragraph about how awesome Crimson Riot was without paying attention to the name on top of his screen. It was only after he hit the send button that he realized he just sent his full paragraph of fanboying to Kendo. He silently cursed, Kirishima's contact must have moved one spot down when he added Kendo to his contact list. He quickly reopened the chat and started typing an apology.

* * *

Kendo was just reading a book in her room when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and noticed a text message from Midoriya. She opened the chat and read the whole message, it seemed like a review about some sort of movie or documentary and she immediately realized it wasn't meant to be sent to her after the first sentence, however the way Midoriya wrote about the hero in the documentary kept her interested through the whole message.

 _He really has a way with words_ She thought to herself, she noticed he was typing and waited for his message.

 **Midoriya:** I'm sorry if you read that boring paragraph, it was meant for someone else.

 **Kendo:** I realized it wasn't for me after the first sentence but it's really well written. You seem like a real fan of this hero.

 **Midoriya:** You think it was well written? Well that's good. I'm honestly a fan of almost every hero there is. I have a notebook with information about every single hero I've ever seen.

 **Kendo:** Really? Does that include everyone at school?

 **Midoriya:** Yes, I have a page for every single teacher as well as every student.

 **Kendo:** What's on my page?

 **Midoriya:** To be honest, there is not that much on your page yet.

 **Kendo:** I'll help you fill it if you want. Oh and before I forget.

 **Midoriya:** Yes?

 **Kendo:** Can I watch that documentary, you got me interested.

 **Midoriya:** We can watch it together if you want, I'm sure Kirishima would let me borrow it a little longer.

 **Kendo:** Alright sounds good, I'm going to go offline for now. I need my sleep.

 **Midoriya:** Yeah same here, goodnight.

Kendo got into bed and quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

In his room, Midoriya did almost exactly the same.


	2. Going shopping

Midoriya woke up from a ray of sunlight shining directly into his eyes. He sleepily pushed himself to sit straight up and took a glance at his alarm clock. For a second he thought he overslept and would be late to school until he realized it was a Saturday meaning he woke up reasonably early. He decided it would be useless to try to go back to sleep and hopped out of bed, on his way to the kitchen he quickly grabbed his phone from his desk and noticed he had a message from Kendo. It had been a week since they first trained together and they had trained together a few more times, the two of them had become friends, not necessarily close friends but friends nonetheless. He opened the message and quickly checked the time stamp, it had been sent about 10 minutes ago.

 **Kendo:** Hey I was wondering if you want to come shopping with me today? I know most boys don't really like shopping but all of the girls I know are busy.

He glanced over at his calendar which was almost depressingly empty and quickly typed something back.

 **Midoriya:** Sounds like fun to me. Does 1 pm work for you? I would like to get my daily workout routine done before we go.

 **Kendo:** Yes 1 pm works! I didn't expect you to say yes but I'm glad I won't have to go alone. Want to meet up at the mall?

 **Midoriya:** Sounds good, I'll see you then.

Midoriya opened his chat with Kirishima and quickly typed a small message.

 **Midoriya:** I'm going to go jogging on the beach again in 20 minutes, want to join me like last time?

 **Kirishima:** Sounds good, I'll see you at the beach.

Midoriya put away his phone and stumbled back to his room to get changed into something more suited for working out. He chose a simple pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. After quickly having brushed his teeth he closed the door behind him and walked over to the beach.

When he got to the beach Kirishima was already there. He gave Midoriya a quick wave as he saw him approaching and walked over to his friend.

"Hey man you ready to work out?" He asked as he gave Midoriya a pat on his shoulder.

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go." Midoriya answered, setting the pace.

For a while the two of them jogged in silence next to eachother. However when they had been going for about half an hour Kirishima broke the silence.

"You got any plans for today?" He asked in-between two deep breaths.

"I have plans for the day but nothing in the evening yet. Why do you ask?" Midoriya answered, also trying to keep his breathing as controlled as possible while talking.

"I'm hosting a small party at my house tonight, you should come. You can eat dinner there if you want to." Kirishima said, flashing Midoriya the best smile he could manage while being slightly out of breath.

"Alright I'll go. I probably won't be there for dinner though, I don't think I'll be back by then."

They got back to their starting point and both sat down on the sand next to eachother trying to catch their breath. When they had both calmed down Kirishima once again broke the silence.

"Now that I can talk without breath shortage. What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm going shopping with Kendo." Midoriya answered, he thought about what he said for a moment and quickly added. "It's not a date, we're just going shopping as friends."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow and shot him an unbelieving look. "Whatever you say man."

* * *

Midoriya arrived at the mall at 1 pm sharp, he looked around but Kendo didn't seem to be there yet so he sat down on a bench and pulled out his notebook. He opened it at the page about Kendo and looked over the information she had helped him fill in, he found himself doing that a lot lately even if he had fully memorized all the information a few days ago already. Like always he got so absorbed in reading his notebook that he didn't even notice Kendo approaching him until she tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly closed his notebook and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that. I always get a little carried away when I'm studying heroes." He said, stuffing away his notebook in his bag.

"You sure you weren't just studying your drawing that perfectly portrays my beauty." Kendo said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, tone completely serious.

Midoriya was at a loss for words for a good few seconds before Kendo burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I'm sorry but you should have seen your face." She said, still unable to control her laughter.

When she finally calmed down she shot him another apologetic look. "Ready for the most boring afternoon of clothes shopping of your life?"

"Bring it on." He said jokingly. "I have endured a lot already thanks to Uraraka."

"Are you and Uraraka boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked, picking up her bag from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder.

Midoriya waved his hands in front of him as a matter of defense. "No we aren't, we're just close friends that's all."

"Oh I see, ready to go then?" She responded and while it could have been his imagination, Midoriya could swear she sounded a little happier after he confirmed Uraraka wasn't his girlfriend.

The first shop Kendo dragged him into wasn't even a clothes store, instead it was a comic store that Midoriya frequented himself. They spend a good half hour just looking at comic books and ended up both buying a few of them. "I didn't know you were interested in comic books." Midoriya said as they left the store.

"Not many people know actually but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go in and buy a few." She said, holding up her bag with comic books to illustrate.

"Who is your favourite hero?" Midoriya asked as they walked into the clothes store Kendo had intended to go to in the first place.

"You know I actually haven't really thought about who my absolute favourite hero is. I bet you for a free meal I can guess yours though." She said, eyes focussed on the All Might charm hanging from his bag while she flipped through the clothing items in the shop.

"That's hardly a challenge." Midoriya said laughing. "I would honestly be surprised if you managed to get it wrong."

Kendo acted like she really had to think about it. "It has to be Eraser Head."

Midoriya laughed. "You just didn't want me to pay for your meal didn't you?"

"It wouldn't be fair after such an easy question, would it?" She said, disappearing back into the changing room.

"I guess that's true." He said, patiently waiting outside outside the changing room.

When she stepped out of the changing room she was dressed in a new jacket, it seemed like a perfect fit to Midoriya.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling around she he could give his complete opinion.

Midoriya broke into a smile. "I think it looks great on you."

Kendo tried on a few more clothing items but ended up only buying the jacket. As they walked out of the store Kendo checked the time on her phone.

"You want to grab something to eat here or do you have plans?" She asked.

"We can grab something to eat here, you up for pizza? There is a great pizza place here." He said, pointing at a nice looking store.

Kendo smiled. "Pizza sounds great, I haven't had pineapple in a while."

Midoriya just stared at her in horror. "You're not serious right?"

"About what?" Kendo asked, a confused look on her face.

"About wanting pineapple on your pizza ofcourse." Midoriya explained.

"What do you mean? Pineapple on pizza is the absolute best." She said, walking towards the store.

Midoriya put on his best serious expression. "I'm not sure if we can still be friends."

They were still in the middle of their discussion when they walked into the pizza store and only stopped it to quickly place an order before continuing. When they both finished their pizza's, to Midoriya's horror Kendo actually ordered pineapple on her pizza, they slowly made their way out of the mall but not before running into none other than Monoma. When he saw Kendo he walked over and greeted her.

"Hey Kendo, why are you with this guy from class A? He couldn't possibly be your boyfriend right?" He said, paying no attention to Midoriya.

"He isn't my boyfriend but even if he was that would be none of your business Monoma." Kendo said, sounding irritated.

"You shouldn't interact too much with the inferior of the two classes." Monoma said, arrogance dripping from his voice.

"Do I need to knock you out again?" Kendo said, raising her fist to let him know she meant it.

Monoma didn't answer the question, instead he just turned around and walked away as quickly as he could without looking like he was running. Kendo turned to Midoriya. "Sorry about that, he is actually a pretty nice guy if you get to know him a little better. He's obsessed with proofing class B is better though." She said, rolling her eyes.

Midoriya laughed. "I guess we both know a crazy guy."

"I guess we do." Kendo said laughing. "I had a good time today, I guess I'll see you Monday right?"

"Yes, want to do some training after school?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll text about the details. See you later Midoriya!" She said as they split up and both went their own way.

He turned around and gave her a small wave. "See you!"

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter Midoriya is finally going to arrive at his party, what could go wrong right? I'm sure Kirishima didn't tell anyone there about Midoriya going shopping with Kendo. Let me know what you think about the length of the chapters, do you guys want longer chapters or is this a good length? Also let me know if there is anything you want these two to do when they are an official couple.**


	3. Party time

When Midoriya got to Kirishima's house the party had been going for about 3 hours already. Every single one of the boys from class 1A was there except for Todoroki who had either not gotten permission from his father to leave or had just decided not to go and Bakugo, who as Midoriya later had heard had said he could think of better things to do than hang out at a party.

Kirishima opened the door and gestured for Midoriya to come in. "So how was your date?" He asked winking at Midoriya.

Midoriya rolled his eyes. "I told you, It wasn't a date." To his own surprise he found himself wishing it had been an actual date. He quickly suppressed the thought as he kicked off his shoes.

"Whatever you say man. I'm not sure the other are convinced yet though." Kirishima said as he motioned for Midoriya to follow him upstairs.

"You told everyone about me going shopping with Kendo?!" Midoriya exclaimed in shock.

Kirishima flashed him the biggest shit eating grin he could manage. "Yea I didn't think it would matter much. Seeing as it wasn't a date and all."

For just a second it occurred to Midoriya that he could put full cowling to use right there, right then and give Kirishima a full 5% smash to the head. He cast away the plan as quick as he had thought of it as they approached Kirishima's room, trying to think about how he could explain things to the best of his abilities without everyone thinking he went on a date. When they were just a few inches away from the door Midoriya realized he stood absolutely no chance of convincing anyone, well maybe he could convince Iida but that would barely be a consolation.

As soon as they stepped into the room the only thing that Midoriya found himself thinking was that he wished he had Hagakure's invisibility quirk instead of One for All. For the shortest second of his life he actually had hope that no one would notice him entering but Kirishima immediately crushed that hope by marching into the room and loudly announcing his arrival. "Hey guys, guess who just arrived."

Immediately all 18 eyes focussed on him and for a moment the most awkward silence of Midoriya's life followed. Only to be followed by Kaminari's loud. "Dude you betrayed us! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Pointing at him and Mineta.

"I told Kirishima before, she is not my girlfriend!" Midoriya said, waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to get his point across more clearly.

"So you're trying to tell us you just casually went shopping with the most beautiful girl in class B?" Mineta said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say!" Midoriya shouted, desperate to get at least one of his friends to believe him.

"Then why were you studying her page in your hero notebook all day last Friday?" Sero shouted, immediately being backed up by Mineta saying he saw it as well.

"I was just trying to memorize all the new information she helped me fill in." Midoriya said, it was technically only the first lie he had told that evening but if you would have asked any of the other boys they would have made it his fifth or sixth.

Kaminari just rolled his eyes. "Does anyone actually believe Midoriya?"

Not to Midoriya's surprise but much to his horror a grand total of zero hands went up into the air. Midoriya decided to just accept the fact that he wasn't going to convince anyone and went to sit down next to Iida. At his new spot he managed to get about two whole seconds of peace before Iida tapped him on the shoulder. "Midoriya?"

Midoriya opted for a questioning noise instead of a full answer because he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I want to congratulate you on getting yourself a girlfriend but I also feel like it is my duty as class representative to tell you that you should focus on school as well and not spend the whole day staring at drawings of her in your notebook." He said, completely serious.

"I didn't stare at-" Halfway through his sentence he decided he might as well just give up. "Fine, whatever."

"I'm not sure you took my words to heart." Iida responded, eyeing him curiously.

Midoriya had never before in his life felt this strong of an urge to smash his head into the wall using more than 5% of One for All, actually he had probably never felt this strong of an urge to do anything in his life.

"Hey guys do you want to play a game?" Kirishima asked, Midoriya immediately agreed, glad that it would divert the attention from him and Kendo to something else.

"What game did you have in mind though?" Shoji asked.

"I don't know I guess we could do something old and standard like truth or dare?" Kirishima said, sitting down on the couch in his room.

Everyone just nodded and Ojiro was the first to take the word. "You can start if you want."

Kirishima gave him a sharp nod. "Alright, Iida truth or dare?"

"I do not fully understand this game so I'm just going to say dare." Iida answered sounding a little uncertain.

An evil smile crossed Kirishima's face. "I dare you to prank call Bakugo."

Iida looked confused. "I don't understand what you mean by prank call?"

"You have to call someone and just ask them random stuff or say random stuff, it's supposed to be funny." Tokoyami answered.

"I do not understand why interrupting Bakugo in whatever he's doing is funny but I suppose I could do it if it's for fun." He grabbed his phone and took a second to look for Bakugo in his contact list. When he found his number he pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker. Bakugo picked up after about 3 rings.

"What do you want shithead?!" Bakugo's voice boomed from the speaker.

"Yes hello Bakugo I was just calling to make sure you are studying well for your final exam." Iida managed to stay perfectly polite.

"Why do you care?! I'll do fine on them anyway, tell that shithead Deku I'm going to beat him when you see him." Bakugou shouted so loud that he would have probably been perfectly hearable even if the phone wasn't on speaker.

Kaminari had trouble trying to control his laughter as Iida answered completely stone faced. "I'll let him know when I see him."

"Did you just call me to ask me if I was going to study or what shithead?!" Bakugo sounded more than just a little irritated causing Kaminari to completely lose it and start laughing loudly. "Why is there someone laughing in the background?! Wait are you at that stupid party?!" Bakugo said and if voices could kill everyone in the room would have been dead.

"I won't take any more of your time, goodnight." Iida said politely as he ended the call.

As soon as he hung up the whole room broke out into laughter. "Oh man that wasn't even close to a good prank call but Bakugo made it way too funny." Kaminari said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

When everyone had calmed down a bit Kirishima took the word again. "Alright Iida it's your turn."

"So I just ask someone truth or dare?" Iida asked to which Kirishima simply nodded in response.

"Midoriya, truth or dare?"

Midoriya wasn't all too surprised about him being chosen but he didn't trust anyone of the boys to think of a reasonable dare that wouldn't end up with him having to ask Kendo out or something similar so he went with the lesser of two evils. "Truth."

Iida thought about it for a little while before declaring he had thought of a question. "Do you like Kendo?"

Midoriya was a bit taken aback by the question but immediately answered. "Yes I do." Only after the words were out of his mouth he fully realized what he had said. "As a friend ofcourse." He quickly added earning him ten unbelieving looks at the same time. As Midoriya felt himself get red in the face he tried to quickly change the subject. "Let's play another game okay?"

"Alright we can switch to Never have I ever." Kaminari suggested which everyone agreed with. "Everyone has three points, last one to lose all their points wins, Midoriya can start."

Midoriya thought about it for a little while before coming up with something he thought would make the others lose points. "Never have I ever failed a test."

The sentence was followed by a few groans and a loud come on from Kaminari as everyone in the room except for Midoriya, Iida and Tokoyami raised their hand.

Ojiro took a little longer to come up with something good. "Never have I ever wished I had another quirk."

Everyone but Iida raised their hand including Ojiro himself. "Who hasn't right? By the way, you do realize you shouldn't pick something you have done yourself right Ojiro?" Kirishima said.

"I didn't know what to pick." Ojiro said.

"Alright my turn." Kaminari shouted. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

No one raised their hand but all 20 eyes where focussed on Midoriya for the second time that evening.

Midoriya sighed. "Have I told you how much I hate you guys sometimes?"

Iida ended up winning with all three points still there. The remaining part of the party was spend by trying to make Midoriya confess that he and Kendo were boyfriend and girlfriend which didn't happen. Midoriya thought about just lying about actually being Kendo's boyfriend just to get some peace but he quickly realized it wouldn't get him any peace because of the countless questions that his friends would ask him and on top of that Kendo would surely hear he said it one way or another.

When Midoriya returned to his own house he was completely exhausted and found himself falling asleep as soon as he went to bed, a small smile on his face as he thought about his shopping trip with Kendo.

* * *

 **And that does it for chapter 3, sorry for the lack of Kendo in this chapter. She'll be there again next chapter. As always let me know what you think. Your nice comments really help me stay motivated to update this story frequently.**


	4. It's not a date!

When Midoriya woke up the next day he felt more dead than alive. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself upright and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. Turning it on he noticed he had two new messages. One from Kirishima and one from Kendo, he chose to open Kirishima's message first and safe Kendo's for when he felt like opening his eyes more than halfway again. He quickly scanned the message and a faint smile appeared on his face.

 **Kirishima:** I'm sorry about yesterday man. I thought it would be funny but I realize it went a bit far. I still think Kendo's your girlfriend though.

 **Midoriya:** Don't worry about it, I survived it right? But she is not my girlfriend!

 **Kirishima:** I'm not suddenly going to believe you.

Midoriya shook his head and switched over to his chat with Kendo.

 **Kendo:** Hey I realize we just hung out yesterday but we have a pretty busy time coming up at school with final exams and I was wondering if you wanted to watch that documentary about Crimson Riot today.

 **Kendo:** If you have time ofcourse. I don't want to waste your time.

Midoriya was about to respond when he realized with a shock that he had already given back the dvd to Kirishima. He quickly switched back over to his chat with Kirishima and was relieved to see the boy still online.

 **Midoriya:** Actually…

 **Kirishima:** Actually what? I don't like the sound of that.

 **Midoriya:** If you want to make it up to me please let me borrow the documentary about Crimson Riot again.

 **Kirishima:** Again? You just returned it to me like two days ago. What do you need it for? Want to watch it with your girlfriend?

 **Midoriya:** …

 **Kirishima:** Oh

 **Kirishima:** Say no more, you can come pick it up right now if you want.

 **Midoriya:** Thank you, she's still not my girlfriend though.

He didn't get a response but it wasn't like he really expected one. He quickly got dressed and shot Kendo a message telling her that he would love to watch it with her before heading towards Kirishima's house the second time that weekend. When he got there Kirishima's mother was the one to open the door. "You can just go upstairs, Eijiro is in his room with a friend." She said, smiling at him.

He quickly thanked her and made his way upstairs, when he got to Kirishima's room he pushed open the door and stepped inside. The friend Kirishima's mother had been talking about turned out to be Tetsutetsu. As soon as Midoriya entered the room the two boys stopped talking and greeted him. The greeting seemed almost a bit nervous which surprised Midoriya, he didn't really understand what the two of them had to be nervous about until Tetsutetsu started talking.

"Oh hey Midoriya, it's been a while hasn't it? I heard you have been getting along well with Kendo lately." He said, sounding slightly nervous.

Midoriya eyed both of them suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

Kirishima was a little too quick with his response. "What do you mean planning? We are not planning anything." He said, shooting Midoriya the worst innocent smile the latter had seen in his life.

"You're going to try to set me up with Kendo aren't you?" Midoriya said like it was already a confirmed fact.

"What?! No! Ofcourse we aren't!" Tetsutetsu said with about the worst poker face one could have.

Midoriya sighed. "Guys I do not need your help, I'm not even sure if I want to be more than just friends with Kendo." He figured a lie couldn't really hurt him at this point.

Tetsutetsu said nothing and Kirishima just nodded and stood up walking over to his desk. He grabbed the dvd from the desk and handed it to Midoriya. "Whatever you say man, I swear we were just trying to help."

Midoriya sighed once again. "Thanks for wanting to help but I do not need help. I'll see you in class."

When Midoriya left the room and shut the door behind him Tetsutetsu immediately turned to Kirishima. "We are still going to set them up right?"

Kirishima flashed him the biggest shit eating grin he could manage. "We totally are."

* * *

Kendo was officially two minutes late now and that meant that Midoriya was officially fully panicking. The reasonable part of his brain tried to tell him she probably just got held up on the way or left her house a little later while the unreasonable part of his brain was already convinced she had decided to just not go. Unfortunately for him whenever Midoriya was nervous the unreasonable part of his brain was basically the only part that actually functioned. He didn't even know why he was nervous, it's not like he hadn't just spend time with Kendo yesterday on top of that this wasn't even a date, it was just the two of them watching a documentary together. Midoriya got so lost in his absurd thoughts that he didn't notice the doorbell ringing until he heard his mother open the door. He rushed downstairs but found his mother already talking to Kendo.

"Hello you must be Kendo, Izuku told me you were coming." Inko said, smiling at Kendo.

Kendo smiled and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you miss Midoriya."

Inko shook her hand. "So are you Izuku's girlfriend?"

Midoriya groaned from his spot on the stairs which made both Kendo and his mother finally notice him standing there. Kendo just laughed. "Midoriya and I are just friends, right Midoriya?"

Midoriya nodded. "I told you she wasn't my girlfriend mom."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't saying that to get me off your back." Inko said smiling innocently.

Midoriya sighed and motioned for Kendo to follow him upstairs. When they got to his room he gestured to one of the two chairs allowing her to sit down.

"Sorry about my mom, I swear I told her you weren't my girlfriend." He said, sitting down in the chair next to hers.

Kendo laughed a warm laugh. "It's fine, she seems really nice."

"She is the best, a bit obsessed with making sure I take care of myself though." He said chuckling softly.

Kendo smiled as she quickly scanned his bedroom, as she scanned his countless All Might posters, figurines and pictures to be more specific. "You weren't kidding about All Might being your favourite hero." She said, flashing him an even better smile.

"W-well I really look up to him after all." He stuttered. "Oh man I'm a bit embarrassed about you seeing all this, you must think I'm obsessed."

"It suits you. I think it's wonderful you can be such a great fan to a hero you look up to." She said, standing up and walking over to a particular picture that portrayed Midoriya and All Might smiling together. "It must have been a dream come through when he came to teach at UA, did you ask him to take this picture with you?"

Midoriya knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth so he decided to fabricate the most believable lie he could think of. "It was taken before I went to UA, I met him when he was on patrol and asked to take the picture." He did feel bad about lying but most of it was actually the truth and all of it sounded more believable than the actual truth would have sounded. "It's my favourite picture."

"I can see why, it's very nice." Kendo said, placing the picture back onto the desk and sitting back down in her chair. "Are you sure it's alright for you to spend time with me instead of studying for your final exam?"

"I'm pretty confident in my ability to pass the written part. I wonder what they'll make us do for the practical part of the exam." Midoriya said, tapping his chin in thought.

"I asked an upperclassman and he told me they had to show their improvement in skill against robots. You know, like the entrance exam." Kendo said. "Unless they plan on changing it but what are the chances of that happening."

Midoriya thought back to the entrance exam in which he had managed to get a grand total of zero points for actually defeating robots. He was confident he could actually achieve something to be proud of using full cowling this time around. He turned to Kendo. "Thanks for telling me, that puts my mind at ease a bit. Are you ready to start watching?"

Kendo nodded and focused her attention on the screen. For the most part they watched the documentary in silence, Midoriya sometimes made a small comment to which Kendo responded with a small comment of her own.

"That was very interesting, were those interviews ever broadcasted on television or on the internet?" Kendo asked when the documentary ended.

"None of them were ever broadcasted, this limited edition is the only way to watch them. It must have cost Kirishima a fortune to get." Midoriya answered, carefully removing the disk from the dvd player and placing it back inside the case.

Kendo smiled. "Give him my thanks for letting us watch it next time you see him."

"I will tell him we both enjoyed it." Midoriya said, placing the case on his desk next to his schoolbag.

Kendo looked over at the clock. "It's already getting pretty late, I should head home. We have school tomorrow." She said. "We'll need to be well rested if we are going to train again after classes." She added with a smile.

"Ofcourse I'll let you out." Midoriya said, standing up and walking over to the door.

When they got to the door Kendo turned to Midoriya. "Thanks for having me over to watch the documentary. I had a really fun time. See you tomorrow!" She said before walking out of the door and disappearing from sight.

Midoriya stood in the doorway waving until he really couldn't see her anymore. He went over to the living room where his mother was seated on the couch reading a magazine of some sort. As he entered the living room she looked up from her magazine. "How was your date?" She asked, innocent smile present on her face.

Just when he was about to respond he heard his phone chime. He fished it out of his pocket and check his messages.

 **Kirishima:** How is the date going? Or is it already over?

Midoriya suddenly once again felt the urge to slam his face into a wall using more than a safe 5% of One for All.

* * *

 **Now that Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are going to play wingman for Midoriya against his will nothing can go wrong anymore right? I just want to quickly say that some characters will be acting a bit OOC at times, it has already happened and it will happen in the future. It's an intentional choice because I feel like it makes the story more fun to read at times. As always let me know what you think and if you have anything you want these two to do when they are a couple also let me know.**


	5. I won't let you fail

Kendo got to class early like she did almost everyday, as she sat down at her desk in the empty classroom she took out her notebook and just started scribbling. Normally she would have done some schoolwork or sorted her thoughts as class representative but since she had been hanging out with Midoriya his habits had really been rubbing off on her. She followed her daily exercise routine a lot more faithfully ever since she started training with him and she had gotten into the habit of scribbling whenever she was alone or bored. The biggest difference between her scribbling and Midoriya's scribbling was the intention. Midoriya scribbled down information about every single person he met in his notebook for future use while Kendo just scribbled whatever came to mind, which, more often than she would ever admit, turned out to be Midoriya. When she caught herself writing down his name for at least the third time that day without thinking she bumped her head onto her desk. _Seriously what is wrong with me?! We are just friends, stop thinking about him so much Kendo._ She though, mentally scolding herself. Right when she smashed her head against the desk again she heard the classroom door slide open.

"Yo Kendo." A familiar manly voice called out before she could even lift her head to see who had entered. She slowly lifted her head and saw Tetsutetsu coming towards her. She furrowed her eyebrows, Tetsutetsu was never early and especially not on Mondays. Sure he always arrived exactly on time, but early? No way.

"What's with the weird facial expression?" He said coming to a halt next to her desk. "Things not going well?"

Kendo opted to stay as vague as possible. "Something like that."

Tetsutetsu let his eyes quickly glide over the opened notebook on her desk and immediately noticed Midoriya's name. "Love struggles?" He asked, a small smirk present on his face.

Kendo's eyes widened. "W-what?" She stammered, feeling her face turn bright red. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She noticed him eyeing her notebook and snapped it shut with a swift motion. "I would appreciate it if you would not look in my personal notebook." She quickly stuffed it away in her bag and shot Tetsutetsu a deadly glare.

Tetsutetsu put up his hands motioning for her to calm down. "Alright alright, I'm sorry." He said, the smirk disappearing of his face for a moment. As soon he took his seat in the back of the class he pulled out his phone and opened his messenger app.

 **TetsuTetsu:** Operation MK is a go.

 **Kirishima:**?

 **TetsuTetsu:** It's a codename.

 **Kirishima:** Oh, sorry man.

 **Kirishima:** After we make sure we actually don't fail our final exams the plan's in motion.

 **Tetsutetsu:** After the final exams?

 **Kirishima:** I want to execute the plan but I also want to pass you know?

 **Tetsutetsu:** Roger that!

When the bell signalling the start of the lesson rang Tetsutetsu put away his phone, the smirk once again fully present on his face.

* * *

Midoriya was late to class. Well late to class by his standard which meant he still had at least 5 minutes before class would officially start. It meant he wasn't the first in the classroom for once though which was a first. As he made his way towards his desk he noticed Kirishima smiling at his phone, he wondered what he was smiling about but decided to leave his friend to it and sat down at his desk. He opened his notebook out of habit and immediately noticed he had opened it at the page about Kendo, something that had been happening a lot lately. It was like he exactly remembered where Kendo's page was in the notebook based on pure muscle memory.

He noticed Uraraka walking over out of the corner of his eye and immediately shut the notebook shut with a loud snap. When she got to his desk he looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Uraraka, how was your weekend?" He asked, smiling at his friend.

"It was pretty fun, also spend a lot of my time studying though." She smiled at him. "How was yours?"

"Oh I went to a party at Kirishima's saturday but other than that I didn't really do anything special." He said, deciding to just not tell her about Kendo because he was convinced he would actually smash his head into a wall if there was one more person calling them boyfriend and girlfriend, which both his head and the wall would probably not survive.

"Oh really?" She said, shooting him an unbelieving look.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" He stammered, looking around the classroom to determine which wall was the closest to him, specifically the closest to his head.

"Because Iida told me something very interesting." She said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh really? I have no idea what that could be." He glanced over at the clock. "Oh would you look at the time, it's time for class to start."

"Deku?" She said, tone painfully cold.

"Y-yes?" He managed to stammer, fiddling with the pen in his hand.

"You are going to tell me all about your girlfriend as soon as you get the chance." She said, tone dangerously low before breaking into a smile. "I'm happy for you." She walked back over to her desk and sat down for the beginning of class.

Midoriya smashed his head into his desk, he decided to save the wall for a later time but if things continued like this he was definitely going to be using it sooner or later. _I would gladly tell you about my girlfriend but I don't even have one._ He thought, it was going to be tough if not completely impossible to convince Uraraka of that fact.

He quickly forgot about his struggles when principal Nezu popped out of Aizawa's scarf and told them about the newly changed practical part of the final exam. Midoriya laughed for a total of three seconds because of his and Kendo's conversation about it not being likely they changed it but the laughter quickly changed into worry when he heard what the new practical part of the exam would be. Midoriya felt confident he would have been able to take down the robots of the entrance exam with relative ease, but teachers? There wasn't a single teacher he felt he could beat, even if the exam would be in duos. His worry changed into a slight panic when he heard his partner for the exam would be Bakugo, mostly because the other boy made it perfectly clear what he thought about being partnered up with Midoriya, but depending on what teacher they would have to face he thought they might be able to actually win if they managed to combine their powers. His slight panic changed into a full blown panic like only Izuku Midoriya could have when he heard what teacher they would have to fight. Against every single one of the teachers he felt their chances of winning were small, very small. But against All Might?! He wouldn't even give them more than a 1% chance of success. Midoriya had walked into the classroom having to deal with one thing and he walked out having to deal with two.

When break finally came around he walked to the cafeteria with Uraraka and Iida trying to convince them on the way there that Kendo was not his girlfriend and that they were just friends, nothing more. He didn't expect it to work but when they finally got to the cafeteria he was about ready to smash his head into the nearest object, whether it be a wall, a table or one of his friends. As they stepped into the cafeteria Midoriya immediately noticed Kendo talking to Monoma, when she saw him she motioned for him to come over. He excused himself to his friends and walked over to Kendo who had abandoned Monoma for a second to talk to Midoriya.

"I guess we jinxed it huh?" Kendo said, smiling at Midoriya.

"Yeah I guess we did." Midoriya said, chuckling. "Do you think you have a chance of winning?"

"I'm with Setsuna so I'm confident we can win." Kendo said, making a fist and raising it slightly into the air. "What about you?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure." Midoriya said, looking down at the ground. Kendo was about protest but Midoriya quickly continued. "I'm with Bakugo and we're up against All Might."

Kendo's mouth formed a perfectly round O before her eyes turned determined again. "We'll just have to train twice as hard then, I won't let you fail, you got that?" She declared, sticking out her fist. "Deal?"

Midoriya stared at her fist for a second before bumping it with his own. "Deal." He said, feeling a tiny bit more confident.

As Midoriya looked around around the cafeteria he noticed every single one of his classmates except for Bakugo, who seemed way too busy taking the anger of being paired up with him out on his food to even notice, was staring at the two of them, expectant looks visible on their faces. He was about to go looking for the nearest wall when he felt Kendo's hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you after classes in the training hall." She said, smiling at him.

 _Maybe I shouldn't smash my head against a wall, that would mean I couldn't train with her anymore after all._ He thought to himself as he made his way back over to his friends, readying himself for the questions he was undoubtedly going to get thrown at him.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 5 and it feels like Midoriya and Kendo are finally making some progress. I'm trying to follow the order of the story as much as I can but sometimes I'll stray from it a bit, I'll follow the story until at least after the school festival arc. As always, let me know if there is anything you want Midoriya and Kendo to do together when they are a couple and let me know what you think.**


	6. The way to the future

Midoriya didn't know what to do. Every cell in his body told him to run through the escape gate and pass on his own but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He was frozen in place as he heard Bakugo shouting for him to move already and escape. He saw All Might ready himself for what he assumed was the final attack Bakugo would be able to take before blacking out, in an instant he had activated full cowling and launched himself towards All Might. "Please move, All might!" He said, a smile visible on his face. _A hero should always be able to smile, no matter how tough things get. I learned that from you All Might, I intend to follow that motto. Even if it will one day be the end of me!_ He thought as he readied his fist and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Smash!"

They passed. By some miracle they passed. Both of them had taken a serious beating from All Might, especially Bakugo who had used a lot more of his explosive power than his arms and wrists could safely handle. Midoriya didn't know what had gotten into him when he rushed back and punched All Might in the face. But thanks to both of them taking great risk and their temporary teamwork they managed to escape through the gate and pass the exam. Immediately after passing through the gate Midoriya put Bakugo down and let himself fall down onto the ground. His whole body felt sore and he was in the most pain he had ever been in but he slowly raised his hand to the sky, a small smile on his face. "I won't let you fail, you got that?" echoed in his mind. _I promised I would pass, didn't I? All Might. Kendo._ He thought as everything around him faded to black.

When he woke up, his body didn't hurt nearly as much anymore, instead he felt the most tired he had ever been in his life. As he slowly turned his head to the side he came face to face with All Might's concerned face, startling him. All Might laughed his signature laugh. "Hey there young Midoriya, I'm glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice a mix between concern and something else that Midoriya couldn't fully place.

"A bit sore and more tired than I've ever been." Midoriya answered sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." All might said, scratching the back of his neck. "I've already received an earful from Recovery Girl about pushing it too hard."

"You nearly broke Midoriya's back and don't even get me started on the injuries Bakugo sustained." Recovery Girl exclaimed.

Midoriya immediately pushed himself straight up at the mention of his childhood friend's name, taking note of how much effort it took him. "How is Kacchan doing?" He asked, turning from All Might to Recovery Girl.

"His injuries where a lot worse than yours but before coming in here he was in tip top shape, while you in contrary have been taking beating after beating, mostly from your own power no less." Recovery Girl said. "He'll probably be out here at least a day before you." She turned to All Might. "Seriously what do you teach these kids? Injuring themselves just to win a fight?"

"No." All Might said, tone suddenly completely serious. "It's not about just being able to win a fight for their own sake, it's about being able to protect those that need protecting."

"Huh, where am I?" A rough sounding voice asked from somewhere next to Midoriya.

All Might was at the side of his bed in an instant. "Ah young Bakugo, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Bakugo was stunned for a few second before going back to his old self. "Stop worrying about me! I'm completely fine! What kind of hero would I be if this small fight was to much for me?!" He shouted, he tried to push himself up and out of the bed but as soon as he put weight on his wrists he winced in pain.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Recovery Girl says you have to stay here at least until this evening. Young Midoriya will have to stay even longer." All might said, gently pushing Bakugo back down into his pillow.

Bakugo instantly pushed himself back up. "Don't tell me what to do! I told you I'm fine!" His tone turned serious for a moment and he lowered his volume to something close to a whisper. "Is Deku awake?"

All Might shot him a questioning look. "Yes, why?"

"Tsk." Bakugo's voice went back to normal. "Nevermind then! Forget I asked that!"

All Might stepped back and removed the curtains allowing both of the boys to see him. "Both of you, I'm very proud of your teamwork and quick thinking." He said with a booming voice.

Midoriya turned red from the praise while Bakugo muttered something that seemed to fall in between a thank you and a shut up.

Midoriya turned to Bakugo and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for working with me Kacchan!"

"Shut up nerd!" Bakugo yelled, creating some small explosions in his hands to give his words power, only to wince in pain when he did.

All Might looked away with a smile as Bakugo and Midoriya continued arguing. He looked out of the window up towards the sky. _As long as there's people like these two aspiring to become heroes, the future looks bright. It's really your turn now young Midoriya. Show me, over and over again, that you know what it means to be a hero!_ He thought, clenching his fist. _I'll be with you until my body won't allow me to move even one more inch, just like she was there with me! Right, sensei?_

* * *

When Midoriya woke up again he kept his eyes shut due to the blinding light of Recovery Girl's office before slowly opening his eyes. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" A familiar voice softly asked as soon as he had fully opened his eyes.

"Kendo?" Midoriya instantly felt more awake as he tried to push himself up into sitting position. He felt a hand carefully but firmly pushing him back down into his pillow and after a second Kendo appeared in his field of vision. "I told you I wouldn't let you fail didn't I?" She said, smiling at him.

"It was a close call." He said, once again trying to sit up. Instead of pushing him back into his pillow again, Kendo extended her hand and helped him up, figuring he would keep trying until she let him anyway.

"I heard about you going back to get Bakugo. That's totally like you, reckless and heroic." She said, rummaging around in her bag for something.

Midoriya felt his face turn red from the praise. "If it wasn't for Kacchan pushing himself far beyond his limits we wouldn't have passed." He quickly said.

"Neither of you would have passed without the other, it's good to stay humble but you should give yourself some praise Midoriya." She said sternly, finally finding what she was looking for in her bag and pulling it out. "Here."

Midoriya immediately recognized the object as his notebook and gently took it from her. Flipping it open and scanning the pages as if to make sure nothing had been damaged.

"I heard you would be here for a while longer so I thought you might want to have it with you. It would be boring having nothing to do." She said, smiling brightly.

Midoriya put the notebook on the small night stand next to the bed and thanked Kendo. When he looked back at Kendo he realized with a shock that he completely forgot to ask the most important question. "You also passed right?!" He exclaimed.

Kendo laughed a bright laugh. "Yes I did, both of us practically couldn't fail thanks to our training right?" She said, extending her fist towards him.

He bumped it and smiled. "Yes, that's right."

"I'm getting out of here! I'm not listening to your stupid lover talk any longer!" A loud voice called out from the bed next to Midoriya's.

"I don't think you are allowed to leave yet Bakugo." Kendo said, completely calm.

"Whatever, since when should I care about what others think is best for me?!" Bakugo shouted before marching out of the office and shutting the door with a loud bang.

Midoriya and Kendo couldn't help but laugh for a while after he left. "Thank you for coming and bringing my notebook." Midoriya said, flashing Kendo the biggest smile he could manage without it taking too much of his energy.

"Ofcourse, It's what friends do right?" She said, flashing him a smile of her own. She wondered for a little while why it felt so weird to use the word friends, it's what they are right? She quickly shook the thought and smiled at him again. "I'll let you rest now, let's get back to training soon alright?"

 _Friends, yes that's right._ He thought, wondering why it felt almost a bit painful to hear her say it. "I look forward to it." He said, giving her a small wave as she left the office.

When Kendo was gone he grabbed his notebook from the night stand and flipped through it until he got to Kendo's page. He read the information for at least the one hundredth time, he flipped to some other pages as he jotted down a few bits of extra information on other heroes before once again returning to Kendo's page. For a while he just stared at her name on the top of the page before scribbling down a small heart next to it without thinking about it, almost automatically. He put the notebook down on his chest and let himself fall back into the pillow, almost immediately falling asleep with a small smile on his face.


	7. Extra: Valentine's special

**I want to quickly start off by saying sorry for not updating for four days, I got a bit ill and couldn't do much for a few days. I decided to get back into the swing of things with this special Valentine's day chapter. Either tomorrow or the day after there will be another normal chapter coming. This one is set in between the story and the epilogue that I will be writing.**

* * *

Midoriya smoothly dodged a batch of spikes, making sure they didn't even hit his clothing. "Could you watch out with those spikes? I need my suit to be intact when I go on my date." He asked the villain covered in spikes that he was currently facing.

"Are you mocking me?! Fighting me in formal wear?!" The villain shouted as he shot another batch of spikes that Midoriya swiftly dodged.

"I told you, watch out for the suit." Midoriya said, launching himself towards the enemy as he readied his fist. "It's valentine's day." He said as his fist connected with the stomach of the villain knocking him out instantly. "And I have somewhere to be." Midoriya finished as he left the unconscious villain to the police standing around.

One glance at his watch told him he had about 5 minutes to get to the restaurant which was about a 10 minute walk away from where he was right now. If he learned one important thing in his 21 years of living, it was to never ever keep his girlfriend waiting. He was confident he would be able to make it in 5 minutes if he just used the full potential of One for All. Well, he was confident he could make it until he ran into a horde of people asking for autographs and pictures.

When he rushed into the restaurant he was at least 5 minutes late. He was about to ask a waiter where he was supposed to be seated when he felt someone grab the back of his suit and drag him over to a table in the back. As he looked over his shoulder he looked right into the cold eyes of his girlfriend. "Oh hey Itsuka, nice day isn't it?" He said, waving at her.

She practically threw him down onto his chair and took her seat opposite of him. "Why are you late Izuku?" She asked coldly, glaring at him.

Midoriya thought about his answer for a good few seconds before giving up. "Okay so hear me out before you say anything alright?" He said, raising his hands defensively.

Kendo impatiently motioned for him to go on as she drummed with her fingers on the table.

"So uh I fought this villain and-" He started before being interrupted.

"You did what?!" Kendo shouted. "You promised me you wouldn't fight today!"

"I promised I would be here on time, not that I wouldn't fight." He said defensively.

She glared at him. "May I remind you that you were in fact not on time."

"I wasn't late because of the villain though, people wanted my autograph." He said and let out a sigh. "I've only been the number one hero for half a year now, I just couldn't say no."

Kendo calmed down a bit, she knew how tough being a pro hero was. After all she was one herself, maybe not the number one hero like her boyfriend but she had fans nonetheless. She sighed. "Alright, I guess I judged you too quickly. Next time just promise me you'll leave the villain to one of the other pros alright?"

Midoriya visibly relaxed, glad that his fiancée calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Itsuka, I'll leave it to someone like Mirio or Bakugo next time." He realized with a shock he hadn't checked if 'it' was still there after the fight with the villain and quickly patted the pocket of his suit. He felt the item in there and let out a small sigh of relief. Kendo shot him a questioning look. "What were you looking for?" She asked, waving to a waiter to get his attention.

"Oh uh, just a support item Mei made for me." Midoriya stammered, letting out yet another sigh of relief when the waiter came over and handed them the menu, cutting the conversation short.

Kendo raised one of her eyebrows at her boyfriend but decided to let it go and choose what she wanted to eat.

Midoriya quickly scanned the rest of the restaurant over the rim of his menu. Immediately spotting at least four or five reporters that were currently trying their best to subtly record or take pictures of his entire date. He let out a frustrated sigh, they would probably have their small argument fully recorded and ready to be published before the end of today.

Kendo studied the frown on his face as she put her menu down. "What are you sighing about Izuku?"

Midoriya made a series of moves with his hands that probably meant something like 'Don't worry about it' as he and Kendo relayed their order to the waiter. "The place is packed with reporters, I'm just not used to having my whole personal life be something half of the population wants to know every single little detail about."

Kendo chuckled. "I've been dealing with the press ever since my internship with Uwabami, granted they kind off stopped for a while. Only to come back when you became the number one hero and everyone realized we were dating.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with them because of me Itsuka." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

Kendo extended her hand over the table and grabbed his hand, letting her fingers glide over the old scars that were still slightly visible and still felt a bit rougher than the other parts of his hand. "Stop worrying Izuku, if I couldn't deal with them I would have been gone the moment you became the number one hero which, as you can see, I'm not."

He smiled at her. "You're right, I should stop worrying so much."

Kendo laughed a bright laugh. "I've been telling you that for at least two years now, I've accepted that you won't ever stop being overly worried when it comes to me."

"Hey, I'm not overly worried about you!" Midoriya exclaimed.

Kendo shot him an unbelieving look. "Then what about last week?"

Midoriya waited a second before responding as both of them received their food. "What about last week?"

"I'm talking about when I went patrolling," Kendo said before taking a big bite out of her food.

Midoriya almost choked on his sandwich as he remembered what she was talking about. "Please don't remind me."

"You left your squad waiting 15 minutes because you felt the need to bring me the homemade lunch I forgot." She said, trying her best to not burst out laughing.

Midoriya buried his head in his arms. "Please stop."

"What did you say again?" Kendo tapped her chin as if she had to think about it while Midoriya buried his head even further into his arms. "If I remember correctly you said. You won't be hungry now. Why? Because I am here! With lunch. Before giving me a kiss and running off." She couldn't help but laugh at the hopeless face of her boyfriend.

Midoriya wildly flailed his arms around. "I told you already, it sounded way better in my head! Besides, that was one time!"

"What about the week before?" She said, still barely managing to contain her laughter.

Midoriya looked just about ready to die.

"I slightly scratched my arm while fighting a villain and you immediately rushed over with a first aid kit. What did you say again?" She said, forcing him to answer the question himself.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here, with Band-Aid's." Midoriya muttered as quietly as he could.

Kendo burst out laughing again. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Can we please just eat our food?!" Midoriya exclaimed, shoving some of his sandwich into his mouth.

It took Kendo a little while before she even managed to calm down enough to go back to eating her food. For a while they ate in silence which to Midoriya's amusement seemed to bore the reporters to death. He hoped at least some of them would leave before he set his plan in motion but it didn't seem like he would be that lucky. When they were done eating Kendo stood up from the table and announced she was going to quickly go to the bathroom.

Midoriya just nodded and quickly grabbed the small black box from his pocket as soon as she was out of sight. He flipped it open and stared at the beautiful ring inside as he mentally rehearsed how everything was going to go. He got a little lost in thought but got snapped back to reality when he heard Kendo's voice behind him. "What are you muttering to yourself about?"

To this day he had no idea how he did it but Midoriya managed to smoothly slide off his chair onto one knee in front of Kendo as he pulled out the box and opened it so she could see the ring. "Kendo Itsuka, will you marry me?" He asked with a surprisingly small amount of stuttering.

Kendo was speechless for a good few seconds before squealing. "Yes of course I'll marry you." She pulled him in for a quick kiss as he put the ring on her finger. "Now let's go home before we make it onto national news."

Midoriya nodded and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, there were about six reporters constantly taking pictures, which for the first time in his life did not bother Midoriya one bit.


	8. About damn time

First day back in class and Midoriya had almost fallen asleep due to the fatigue that came with healing his injuries. Recovery Girl had told him to stay in bed at least one more day but Midoriya didn't want to miss one of the final days before the summer vacation in case something important would be discussed. Turns out something important did get discussed and while Midoriya thanked himself for being stubborn and going to class, he also wished he would have been able to pay better attention while Aizawa explained everything about the summer camp.

Midoriya left the class after everyone else except for Kirishima who seemed to be busy writing something, mainly because he hadn't even realized it was time to leave until the bell rang, waking him up fully. As he stepped out of the classroom and got himself ready for the walk home he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Kendo.

"What are you doing up already? I thought Recovery Girl told you to stay in bed for at least one more day." She asked, concern written on her face.

"I didn't want to miss anything." Midoriya answered, sounding more tired than he wanted to.

Kendo smiled although she still looked concerned. "I guess I could have expected that from you. It's good that I bumped into you though, I wanted to ask you something."

Midoriya made a questioning noise and motioned for her to go on.

"My parents gave me two tickets for the amusement park, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tomorrow after classes?" She asked, smiling at him as she fiddled with her hair awaiting his answer.

Midoriya pushed his fatigue aside for a moment to react with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Sounds fun, I'll gladly come with you."

"Great, let's get you home now so you can get some rest before tomorrow." Kendo said, motioning towards the front door of the school.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do some training?" Midoriya asked, barely suppressing a yawn.

Kendo gave him a soft smack on the head. "Like I'm letting you train while you're obviously dead tired and probably still a bit sore."

Now that she mentioned it, Midoriya did feel his legs hurt a bit from standing on them for too long, as well as his back. "You don't have to take me home, I'll get there myself."

Kendo gave him another smack on the head, this time a little bit harder. "It wasn't an offer. It was a statement. I'm taking you home."

Midoriya just nodded and mouthed a soft thank you as they walked out of the door together.

When the two of them were fully out of the door, almost immediately both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu walked out of their classrooms. "Did you manage to slip Midoriya's notebook into her bag?" Kirishima asked.

"Of course I did man, what do you take me for?" Tetsutetsu answered punching his friend's shoulder. "Did you manage to slip Kendo's notebook into his bag though?"

"Midoriya was so tired I could have grabbed something from his hands and he still wouldn't have noticed." Kirishima answered punching his friend's shoulder the exact same way he had punched his.

"So what do we do now?" Tetsutetsu asked as he started walking towards the exit.

"Now we wait." Kirishima answered as he followed his friend towards the door. "It shouldn't take them more than a day to find out, they use those notebooks every free second of the day." He flashed his friend a big shit eating grin.

* * *

For a while, Kendo and Midoriya walked in silence at an absolute snail's pace. When they were about halfway to his house Midoriya called for a pause and let himself fall down on the small bench next to the pavement.

Kendo looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired and a bit sore that's all." He said, flashing her a weak smile that did the exact opposite of convincing her of him being alright.

"Put your hand around my shoulder, you can lean on me." She said, extending her hand to help him up.

He took her hand and pulled himself up. "You don't have to let me lean on you, I can walk myself." A part of him really wanted to lean on Kendo but the other part of him wanted to convince her he was fine and able to walk himself.

Kendo sighed. "Once again, it wasn't an offer." She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder, letting him put his weight on her. She noticed his arm felt nice around her shoulder but pushed the thought away as she focused on getting him home. When they got to Midoriya's house she allowed him to take his arm off her shoulder and search around in his bag for his keys. When he found his keys he clumsily managed to open the door and looked back at Kendo, giving her the biggest smile he could manage. "Thanks for getting me home in one piece."

Kendo smiled at him. "Don't mention it." She waved at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll meet up with you in front of the amusement park." He said, flashing her a weak thumbs up before waving at her and heading inside.

When the door closed behind him he stumbled to his room, collapsing onto his bed and immediately falling asleep with a small smile on his face as he thought about the trip to the amusement park with Kendo tomorrow.

* * *

When Kendo got home she went up to her room to do her homework, mainly to make sure she wouldn't go into the summer vacation with unfinished work. It took her a good 2 hours to finish up the homework. Not because it was hard, in fact, she didn't even have to think about most questions for more than a minute, but because of the enormous amount they had been given before summer camp.

When she finished the last subject she snapped the book shut and grabbed her notebook from her bag as she pushed her chair away from the desk with her feet. She opened the notebook while staring out of the window at an interesting looking bird on her neighbour's roof and didn't focus on it until the bird decided it had something better to do than sitting around on the roof.

As she looked down at her notebook she was met with a drawing of herself, information about her written all around it and most importantly, her name in big letters on the top of the page, a small heart scribbled next to it. For a while she just stared at the page, specifically at the heart next to her name. _Why is Midoriya's notebook in my bag? No, more importantly, why is there a heart next to my name?! Wait a second, where is my notebook?!_ She thought, her mind racing as she searched her whole bag for her notebook. She was about to put her bag upside down when she remembered Tetsutetsu's weird behaviour in class. _If I'm right about this you are so dead Tetsutetsu. Even if it works out._ She thought but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she rushed out of her front door towards Midoriya's house.

* * *

Midoriya woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He hopped out of bed noticing how much more strength it took him compared to normal. He stumbled over to his bedroom door and opened it, revealing a smiling Kendo.

He stumbled back a bit. "K-kendo? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, can I come in?" She asked, nervously fiddling with something behind her back.

"Sure, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, tilting his head a little bit to the side.

Kendo took a big breath and pulled out the notebook from behind her back, holding it up for him to see while pointing at the heart next to her name. He took a second to realize what it was but when he did his eyes went wide. "H-how did you get my notebook? I-I'm sorry you had to see that." He stammered, trying to grab his notebook from her hands. "J-just ignore-" He started before being interrupted by Kendo gently pushing her lips onto his. When she pulled back both of them turned red from embarrassment but Kendo didn't let go of his arms. "I-I don't understand." Midoriya stammered. "You don't think it's weird I drew a heart next to your name?"

Kendo gave him a small smack on the head. "Of course I don't think it's weird! I like you as well dummy."

Midoriya was stunned for a little while before regaining his composure. "How did you get my notebook though and how did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in and if I'm right you should look inside your bag." Kendo said, releasing her grip on him.

He shot her a questioning look but did what she asked anyway. It didn't take him long to find Kendo's notebook between his other books. "Remind me to kill Kirishima when I get the chance." He said, handing her her notebook.

Kendo laughed. "Only if you remind me to kill Tetsutetsu when I get the chance." She smiled at him. "I guess they were done with us two not admitting our feelings for each other." She quickly kissed him again.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Midoriya asked, regretting the question as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Kendo rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just kissing you because that's what friends do." She smiled. "Of course it does dummy."

Midoriya smiled as well. "Sorry, I'm just not used to this yet."

When Kendo left again it was pretty late and Midoriya felt even more tired than he had felt when he just got home, he didn't mind it as much anymore though. He felt his cheek as he remembered Kendo kissing it, wishing him a good night and got ready for sleep. Before actually going to sleep he quickly grabbed his phone and opened a certain chat.

 **Midoriya:** Kirishima.

 **Midoriya:** I hate you.

 **Midoriya:** Thanks.

 **Kirishima:** About damn time.

He rolled his eyes and was about to respond when his mother poked her head through the door. "Izuku?"

"Yes mom?" He responded, looking up at her.

"I told you." She said, a big grin on her face, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **So they are finally a couple! Was this a dorky way to make them a couple? Yes, but I feel like it fits these two. Next chapter will be their first date. If there is anything you want these two to do together let me know and as always let me know what you think.**


End file.
